Yellow Love
by crown172
Summary: one-shot request for Mysterious Princess Mystery about the yellows.


**Hey everyone! Okay, this will be my first lemon requested by Mysterious Princess Mystery so please bear with this one-shot because its my first time writing it so if there are people who like the yellows, enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Nexa's p.o.v.**

I let out a small groan as I saw Miyako lay out the outfit she wanted me to wear. I can't believe she's making me do this but sadly, I have to because she and the girls already did this. Its been years ever since I met the girls and now we're 21 to become full grown legal adults. We all live in a huge house of our own and our boyfriends moved in with us so we wouldn't be lonely.

Yes, our boyfriends are the RRBZ and they're also the same age as us. While we were growing up, our hate for each other turned into love so we became inseparable for our entire life. We even let puberty get through as well since we now experienced hormones whenever we're near each other but mostly the boys since they can't keep their hands to themselves.

Right now, Miyako is getting rid of the wrinkles on the outfit that she laid down on the bed for me while I'm wearing a towel thats covering my body: a yellow see-through off the shoulder bra top with a lacy brown thong. The reason that she laid this outfit for me is because my turn is next. You see, my friends already lost their innocence to their counterparts on their anniversary date and since my anniversary with Naman is today, they prepared to get me this outfit so my night with Naman would be special.

"Tell me again why I agreed to doing this?" I asked Miyako.

She looked at me and gave me a small grin. "We all agreed that we will give our innocence to our boyfriends once we turn 21 and since you're the only one who's still a virgin, its time that you and Naman bond with each other so we can be with our lovers forever"

"Yeah but didn't we all made a pledge to stay abstinent until marriage though?"

"We all did but I guess we forgot after we lost our virginities to our boyfriends"

"No wonder" I sweatdropped.

"Okay, I'm done! Remove your towel and put this outfit on! I managed to buy it at Victoria Secrets!" she giggled.

I sighed and removed my towel to let it fall on the chair. She helped me put the outfit on and I started to feel weird when I wore it. The bra top shows so much of my cleavage because of my D-cup chest and the thong shows off my butt since it feels small. I covered myself with my arms while blushing since so much of my skin is exposed when I wore this outfit.

"Omg Nexa-chan, you look amazing!" Miyako squealed with stars in her eyes. "Naman is going to love seeing you in that sexy outfit!"

"Why did I let you choose this outfit?" I groaned.

"Because I'm the fashion expert and I know which outfits works well for people" she winked at me.

I sweatdropped at her antics but nearly grimaced when I looked at the outfit. I can't believe I agreed to giving my own innocence to my boyfriend but couldn't we wait until after marriage though?

"Now that you're all set, we must wait for Naman to come back with the boys! And no, you cannot remove that outfit while we wait so you'll have to bear with it"

"Darn it" I muttered. "Hey Miyako-chan?"

"Yes, Nexa-chan?"

"When you and Boomer made, um, love to each other, did it hurt?"

"It did a little but it felt wonderful though in the end. Its okay to feel scared since its your first time but I promise you, its very beautiful and special once the both of you take it nice and easy"

"Okay, thank you"

"You're welcome"

"Miyako! Can you help me with something!?" we heard Momoko yell from the door.

"I'm coming!" she yelled back. "I'll go help Momoko with something but you must stay here and wait for Naman"

She gave me a stern look and went over to the door to exit the room and she closed the door behind her. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was only 8:00. Since the boys won't be home until 9:00, I should just take a little nap and wait for Naman. I went over to the bed and got under the covers as I yawned and turned off the lights to let sleep take over me.

I don't know how long I slept but my eyes shot wide open when I felt someone climb in the bed next to me. An arm was wrapped around my waist and I felt someone breathing down my neck. I felt him kiss my head and muttered a goodnight to me. Looks like I have to start now.

I turned around and kissed his lips as I wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen it. He was surprised at first but he then started to kiss back and wrap his arms around me. I moved my hands to his hair so I could stroke them. I must say, his hair felt really soft and silky especially when he doesn't put them in a ponytail.

His lips moved to kiss my neck all the way down to my shoulder making me nearly moan as I placed my hands on his bare back. It looks like he isn't wearing a t-shirt since he usually sleeps with only his pants on but sometimes a baggy tanktop as well. I felt him move me so he was now on top of me while I'm on the bottom. I felt his hands ran down my sides and his lips brushed against my ear.

"Do you really want to do this?" he whispered huskily in my ear.

"I want to for our anniversary date" I whispered back.

He pushed the blanket away from us and hovered above me so he could see my body. I let out a small blush and looked away so I wouldn't see his reaction. He nearly gasped but he then cupped my chin and turned my head so I could see him. His eyes were filled with lust, hunger, and love.

"You look so sexy in that outfit. I'm definitely gonna enjoy this" he licked his lips and stroked my cheek with the back of his hand. "And don't worry, I'll be gentle since I can tell that this is your first time"

I nodded while I'm pink and he continued kissing my neck while his hands started roaming my body. I felt his hands unhook my bra and removed it to reveal my pink nipples. His lips started kissing down from my neck and collarbone all the way down to my breast and started sucking on my nipple while massaging the other breast. I let out a moan and it started getting louder as he sucked harder on it and rubbed my other nipple with his fingers.

He stopped sucking on it and went to my next breast to suck on it while massaging my breast that he already sucked. I could feel myself getting wet as he continued to suck on my breasts. So this is how girls feel like if a guy touches them like that. He finished sucking my breasts and started to kiss them while cupping them. My hands ran down his back as I moaned more.

He then unzipped his pants and removed them to reveal his boxers and his hands started traveling to my butt where he squeezed them making me yelp and he removed the thong and threw it aside to reveal my womanhood. His fingers started rubbing at my entrance and he went inside me with one finger.

"Dang, you're wet" he chuckled. "You must be really excited for having me touching you"

He removed his finger from my entrance and removed his boxers to reveal his manhood. He spread my legs apart and positioned himself so he could start.

"If I hurt you, let me know and we can stop"

I nodded and he shoved his penis into my vagina causing me to gasp and place my hands on the bed sheets to clutch onto them. He gently pushed forward and I moaned in pain as tears started forming in my eyes. I could feel myself hurting from when he did that and he started wiping away the tears that were running down my cheeks while soothing away my pain.

"Do you want me to stop?" he whispered.

"Its okay, keep on going" I whispered back.

The pain only lasted for a minute or two until it stopped. It was finally gone and I placed my hands back onto his back. He started to thrust inside me making me moan in pleasure and nearly claw his back.

"Naman"

"Scream my name"

"Naman!"

He kept on pumping inside of me as I screamed his name in pure pleasure. The bed was vibrating from us moving so much and I kept on clawing his back while I moan out his name. I could feel him reaching our climax and with one final thrust, he spilled his seed inside of me as I let out my juices. He collapsed on top of me while resting his head against my chest and we both panted while sweat was forming on our skin.

He got off my body and laid down next to me as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him while kissing my lips.

"Best anniversary date, ever" he chuckled.

"I'm glad you liked it, Miyako picked out the outfit" I smiled.

"Remind me to thank her" he smirked. "I love you"

"I love you too"

He grabbed the blanket and placed it on the both of us as we cuddled against each other with our bare bodies and let sleep takeover us.


End file.
